


Sleeping Beauty

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Auf Streife
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M, My OTP, Sleep, nightshift, policemen at work, they are adorable okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: They had a nightshift together. Erik is tired. Ben is tired. Floof.
Relationships: Ben Decker/Erik Stein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sleeping Beauty

"I'm so glad we're getting back to the department now, I will never get used to these nightshifts. How about you, love?" I muttered as my eyes were fixed onto the road which was already lighting up again by the morning sun. No reply was coming from my right, yet as I turned my gaze I could see why and I couldn't stop myself from smiling like an idiot about it. Erik had dozed off, peacefully sleeping while ruining his neck in that position. Luckily the department was waiting just behind the next turn and I could wake him up, even if I really didn't want to.

Once I pulled the key out of the ignition and found myself in a dark silent car again, I took a few more moments to look at my partner who was still sleeping. He was so pretty, more than I could ever imagine someone to look and be like, and now he was trusting me well enough to take care of him in such a vulnerable situation. I found my left hand carefully cupping his cheek, gently caressing his beard with my thumb.

"Wake up, baby. Soon you're in your bed, don't worry." I whispered, receiving a faint growl as Erik obviously wanted to sleep. Well then, I thought.

Without warning I pulled my partner against me, finding his lips against mine to kiss the hell out of him - obviously he gladly woke up to this. I felt a smile against my mouth, distancing myself again.

"You go change already, I'm signing us off duty, okay?" I stated, Erik nodding with his small sleepy eyes before he lifted himself out of the car, almost falling onto his face right away because he was so tired.

I found my partner sitting on the bench in front of our lockers, fighting against his eyes closing as he was waiting for me to change into civil clothing. He was so adorable when tired, an absolute mess that I adored so much.

I quickly shifted into my shirt and jeans, now too feeling the exhaustion of the longest 10 hour shift we both probably ever experienced. Erik was heard snoring, I couldn't help myself to laugh as I grabbed our bags to get them into my car, afterwards returning to support Erik walking as he really couldn't keep himself on his own feet anymore. His hands were clenched around my arms as he tried not to stumble around mercilessly - which obviously was more difficult than anticipated - but I didn't mind.

He almost slipped across the whole front seat bank as he slumped onto the passenger seat, making both of us laugh as wasted as we were. Helping with the seatbelts, Erik was well secured and already asleep again as I started the car, driving off into the distance.

It almost made me sentimental as I looked at him, I could see that he was dreaming by the twitching of his fingers. It was impossible for me to wake him up, so once again I first brought our bags into our house and afterwards I picked Erik up, holding him bride style as I carried him across the porch, the hallway and right into our bedroom onto the bed.

Without him noticing I too quickly helped him getting rid of the uncomfortable jeans he wore, so he could then sleep in peace and get the rest he needed. I myself still went to get a shower, the aftermath of every shift, and only then joined him in our bed.

As always he automatically shifted into my arms as I found a comfortable position, ending up almost drooling onto my chest. I chuckled, kissing his forehead in love before the exhaustmemt too got hold of me and pulled me into sleep.


End file.
